


A and B

by FanficCentral30



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Body Swap, Brain in Pinky's body, M/M, Pinky in Brain's Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: Brain is trying to develop a plan when two scientists want to do an experiment. Unfortunately, the subject they chose happens to be Pinky.
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A and B

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made with the body swap thought that i got from tumblr. Brain in Pinky's Body and Pinky in Brain's body. This is fluff but also depiction of experiments and animal abuse with unethical surgery. 
> 
> Pairing: Brinky (Brain/Pinky)

Pinky was sitting in the center of the cage, having a red crayon on hand, drawing heart shapes in a piece of paper. His perspective had changed recently due to the accident that had caused the two to swap their bodies. He wiggled the zagged tail that belonged to Brain, rubbing the taunt belly happily. He loved how small he was, from the wrinkles of his eyes to the tip of the small nose. Pinky had always cherished Brain’s figure and he didn’t mind his short stature. 

To Pinky, Brain was one of the most handsomest mice he ever laid eyes upon. 

A faint blush crept across his cheeks, giggling once more and laying on his stomach, wiggling his legs back and forth and continued to color. Across the other side of the cage, Brain was working on his notepad, sketching out some ideas and calculations. He had to admit, there were some advantages that he was happy to partake in due to being in Pinky’s body. For instance, Brain can now reach high areas due to Pinky’s tall body and he had more stamina which allowed him to increase his workload. Brain was adamantly surprised at the amount of strength Pinky had. He had made an assumption that due to his lean body, Pinky wouldn’t possess such strength. Brain concluded that his assumptions were inaccurate. Brain took a quick glance towards Pinky’s direction, hearing his giggles along with a zort!. “Pinky, I might regret this, but, what are you doing?” 

“Oh, I’m having some fun, Brain. Drawing little hearts, hahahah! Zort!” 

“Well, try to keep it down. I’m concentrating on a task at hand. NARF!” Brain immediately cupped his mouth, in disbelief he uttered those words. Pinky as elated as his eyes beamed and glossed over to Brain. “Oh Brain! You said Narf!. That was amazing. Poit!” Brain narrowed his eyes in annoyance, huffing. “Apparently, Being in this body means that you inherited your random verbiage. How annoying, Troz!” 

“Oh Brain! You’re being so silly-willy, haha.” Brain turned around sharply, a small blush out of embarrassment flushed across his cheeks. “Stop that Pinky or I shall have to hurt you. Poit!” Pinky giggled once more, but calmed himself down, his red orbs shining brightly and only for his mouse man, Brain. “Okay Brain!”   
Both turned their attention to a door opening up, two scientists walking in, one with a clipboard the other with a tray. Brain ears flopped a bit seeing that the tray contained sharp objects, a syringe and a vial of unknown content along with two glass casing to take samples from. 

“Pinky, are you pondering what i’m pondering?”   
“I think so, Brain. But what would a camel and a hippo have in common?” 

Brain quirked his eyes a bit, shaking his head. “No Pinky. Those scientists are about to implement an experiment on us that will be heinous and painful.” Pinky put down his crayon and stood up, waddling to Brain. “Oh, is that all, poit? I think it’ll be fun, fun, silly willy especially with you with me, Brain.” Brain was to bop Pinky in the head if it wasn’t for watching the scientist movements, a male one putting gloves on. 

“For today’s experimentation, we will be taking a sample tissue from subject A. I would like to see how the previous experiment has exhibited any changes in his body,” the male scientist opened up the cage door, looking at Pinky who was in Brain’s body. Brain looked back and forth, realizing Pinky was the target since they were unaware they had switched bodies. Pinky had a curious look in his face, wiggling the zigzag tail. “Whatever experiment they plan to do, it’s gonna be extremely painful for Pinky,” Brain thought as he felt a hand push him away from Pinky. “Subject B is away from Subject A. Now I will extract Subject A for the experiment.” The hand was getting closer to grabbing Pinky, who flopped his ears backwards a bit. “Brain,” he squeaked, not wanting to be alone without his mousey partner. Brain shook himself and immediately ran towards Pinky. Just as the scientist was about to grab Pinky, Brain leaped to the front and chomped on his hand, the scientist quickly retracting his hand away from them.   
“Ow, dammit. Subject B just bit me.”   
The female scientist with the clipboard watched, seeing Brain standing in front of Pinky, growling and hissing. “Subject B is mimicking traits that Subject A would usually have, being very aggressive.” 

The male scientist shook his hand and seethed a bit, “Dammit. I'm gonna grab subject A again.” The male scientist started to dip his hand inside the cage once again. Brain pushed Pinky further away from him, hissing, his tail whipping around erratically. The hand thrusted towards Pinky, but Brain used his tail to wrap around the wrist of the hand and with all his strength, slammed it against the wall on either side repeatedly. Pinky was amazed at the strength that Brain was using, seeing his tail lift up the hand in the air and tossed it back to the scientist. The male Scientist coiled back, clutching his hand. “That little rat got in the way again,” He hissed, nursing his hand. The female scientist jotted some notes on her clipboard. “Seems the Beta mouse doesn’t want you touching the Alpha. We might have to use the Beta for the experiment.” Brain breathed heavily, his orbs narrowing at the scientist, with Pinky watching, placing two hands on Brain’s chest. “B-Brain, I..” “It’s nothing, Pinky. Seems they have decided to use me instead. It’s alright. As long as you’re not the one they’ll be experimenting on.” Pinky gave Brain a sweet kiss on his back, with Brain blushing a bit, gently rubbing Pinky’s paw. The female scientist placed a glove on her hand and reached inside the cage, heading towards Brain. Brain gently pushed Pinky away from him, allowing the female scientist to take him. 

“Brain!” “It’s alright, Pinky! I’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” he shouted to Pinky, behind hauled away from the cage. The female scientist led Brain into an operating table, laying him down and strapping his arms and legs apart, putting a strap around his neck to prevent him from biting them. The male scientist walked over to the operating table, having the light shine on Brain. “We’ll begin the extraction. It shouldn’t take too long.” 

“Sir, shouldn’t we apply lidocaine for Subject B? Otherwise, it would bring great distress to him.”   
“Tch, We’re only get a small sample. Besides, this little runt deserves some punishment for making things difficult.”   
Pinky held on to the bars, watching Brain intently, wishing things won’t be so bad for him. Brain looking up definitely at the scientist with pure disgust and hatred. “Do your worst,” He sputtered out lowly, preparing himself for what was to come. The male scientist held a scalpel, dabbing some rubbing alcohol along the fur close to his chest. The male scientist put a hand on Brain’s body, exposing a little bit of his chest, pointing the sharp edge of the scalpel at a 90 degree hand, piercing through the skin as he cut an opening. Brain screamed in pain, his body clenching and writhing, seeing crimson fluid pull out of his opening. The scientist placed the bloody scalpel down, taking a pair of medical scissors along with some tweezer thongs, using the scissors so cut apart a piece of tissues, using the tweezers to keep the cut open widely. 

“BRAIN!”, Pinky shouted, tears dropping along his cheeks, gripping on the cage bars, trembling. Brain breathed heavily, tears dropping from his cheeks, giving a glare at the male scientist. The scientist had grabbed the tissue sample, withdrawing the surgical tools from Brain, carefully taking the samples to a glass casing to be examined further. 

“Aren’t you going to stitch him back up?” 

“What for? Let that bastard runt suffer!” 

The female scientist placed two gloves on and grabbed the syringe, dabbing some alcohol on his side. “I’m sorry, little mouse. This will hurt a bit but I will make sure your wound is taken care of.” She carefully poked the syringe on his side, injecting the lidocaine. She grabbed some medical twine, cleaning off the blood that was oozing from his wound. Once the bleeding had stopped, she proceeded to stitch him up, closing the wound entirely. She took off the straps placed on his body, gently picking him up and taking him back to the cage, placing him down gently on the floor. Pinky turned around, immediately at his side as she retreated from the cage, closing it. 

“Oh, Brain,” Pinky sniffled, doing his best to gently carry him to their shared bed, placing him on it. He trotted to his medicine box, taking out some soft roll bandages, gently wrapping them around Brain. Brain twitched, feeling the pain all over his body, watching as the female scientist cleaned up the area while the other placed his tissue sample in the refrigerator. The two scientists left the area, the two mice alone once again. 

“Brain, i’m so sorry. I-It should have been me-mphh,” Pinky was silenced with a finger placed on his lips, Brain looking deeply into his red orbs. “Don’t say that, ever. I told you it would be fine. I”ll take the fall for you any day, Pinky.” Brain leaned backwards into a pillow that Pinky had placed, hissing as it hurt to move. “This pain is going to linger for a long time,” he whispered. Pinky crawled into the bed, wrapping two arms around Brain’s neck, as he leaned forward, pressing his lips onto his. Brain was taken aback for a bit, but allowed the kiss, using one arm to wrap around Pinky’s waist. They soon parted from each other, with Pinky having loving eyes for his man. “I was so worried, Brain. I’m sorry i couldn’t do more, zort!” “It’s alright, darling. You being here for me is enough.” Pinky squealed happily, laying his head ever so gently on Brain’s chest. 

“I love you, troz!” 

“I toler….no...I love you too, sweetheart.” 

The two mice drifted off to sleep, sharing sweet dreams with each other.


End file.
